


A Thousand Voices Shouting Love

by vulcanistics



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, M/M, abandoned work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanistics/pseuds/vulcanistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To stop the flow of music would be like the stopping of time itself, incredible and inconceivable.”  - Aaron Copland</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark loves Fernando. Jenson hates the music kids. Seb works himself to hard. Nico H. likes Paul and it involves music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, St. Christopher's High School has a music department and a general education department. Students don't always get along but sometimes they do and sometimes they fall in love.

Mark sighed as he walked back home from school. Another day…he’d wasted another day. It was hard work; hiding something from your best friend. He would have told Jenson a long time ago but he didn’t, because it is Jenson and Jenson had certain reservations about the people from the music department. Despite knowing Jenson for years, Mark still can’t figure out why Jenson seems to think the music kids were stuck-up…they weren’t, they were actually really nice people.

Okay, in all honesty, he didn’t know many people from the music department. He actually only knew Fernando but that was because Fernando was the boyfriend, his best friend didn’t know about.

The thing with Jenson is that he isn’t pushy nor is he arrogant; but sometimes he just cares too much. He always means well but sometimes just sometimes he can be a little bit too much. He wants the best for everybody and often, his views didn’t agree with another person’s views.

But Mark wouldn’t have Jenson any other way; he liked his best friend just the way he was. Enthusiastic, determined, hard-working, fun, smooth, diplomatic, caring…God, there was so many words one could use to describe Jenson but that’s expected since nobody really is a _‘you get what you see’_ type of person. Everybody is multi-layered, him included.

He inwardly groaned. He couldn’t keep putting this off. Jenson deserved to know and he would be happy for him… _hopefully_.

***

Sebastian buried his head in his face in his hands. God, he was beyond tired. Why had he stayed up till two yesterday? Oh…right…touching up his music theory assignment. He’d finished it the very day Christian had assigned it to them but that didn’t mean it had been done and dusted. It was music, it was always changing, and it wasn’t a constant; reworking and editing it… was just part of the parcel.  It had been worth it though; Christian had been happy with the piece he had submitted.

There were only seven students in Christian’s advanced music theory class; Fernando Alonso, Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton, Romain Grosjean, Paul di Resta, Daniel Ricciardo, Jean-Eric Vergne and Sebastian Vettel. And last week, he had asked them to prepare a musical composition for their next class.

Christian had played all of their pieces on his piano; to compare styles, to correct, to provide inspiration. It was a smart way of teaching; learning from one another.

Dan and JEV had recently joined the class and had very similar styles. Their composition was jolly and reminded Seb of a fast-paced dance. Paul had written a very Scottish inspired piece. Romain’s was soft and delicate but somehow at the same time, joyous. Nico was Nico; sassy and fabulous beyond belief. Christian had shaken his head with a wry smile after playing Nico’s cheeky composition. Lewis’ music was a little bit out there but nonetheless, it was brilliant.

But it was Fernando’s that Seb loved the most. Fernando had written a very romantic, happy tune. It was the sort of haunting melody that stayed with you and refused to let go. It had been so vivid and capturing…so full of pure emotion. The joy in it was a stark contrast to Seb’s dark melody.

Christian had liked his music, true…but he’d kept him back after class to talk to him privately. According to Christian, he needed to step out of his comfort zone of moody pieces and write more joy and happiness and love into his music. Christian had told him with a smile that he really needed to relax and let go…that was easier said than done.

Seb was happy. He was funny, everybody told him that but somehow…he never managed to write joyful music. Sad themes seemed to work for him. And love…well, he had been in love once but she was in Germany, he was in England…the distance hadn’t really gone in their favour. They were just friends now and he liked hanging out with her whenever she came to England or whenever he visited his family in Germany. Hanna, that was her name, was that rare female friend he’d opened up to. So what if they weren’t together? Nobody said they couldn’t be friends.

Nico had tried to set him up with some girls but it just wasn’t working. Seb wasn’t into girls… he’d suspected it for a long time but he’d just recently accepted it. Hanna knew of course; she knew everything (that was the benefit of emails; he could communicate his thoughts without having to go through the trouble of calling.) It still felt a little bit funny to see couples in the school corridor and know that he wasn’t one of them.

When he’d told Nico… Nico had clasped his hands together and joyfully declared that he would find a boy for Seb. Seb had then proceeded to pummel Nico with a pillow…Lewis had also joined it without knowing what exactly was going on. Kimi had just continued sleeping (Sebastian, Kimi, Nico and Lewis were roommates and despite the occasional disputes they all got on well; though it did drive Lewis absolutely insane whenever Seb and Nico slipped into their native German. Kimi, on the other hand, just refused to be fazed by anything.)

***

Paul flopped onto his bed with a sigh and then realised with a slight start that Nico wasn’t around. (The Nico in question is Nico Hülkenberg and not the Nico Rosberg mentioned previously.) Paul scowled in annoyance. Nico was probably hanging out with those other General Ed students.

This school was a little bit strange. St. Christopher’s High School had two departments – the music department and the General Education department. The two departments had two different uniforms; well, the guys of both departments had to wear grey pants and a white shirt, the girls (who sadly, weren’t that many) had to wear a grey skirt and a white blouse and that was wear the similarities ended. Students of the music department wore a black blazer and General Education students wore a navy blue blazer.

The two departments were supposed to co-exist peacefully and to a certain extent it did. There were the few Music and General Ed students who shared a room (Seb, Kimi, Nico, Lewis, Paul and Nico H. were a few). But overall, there just seemed to be this barrier between the two departments. The General Ed students thought that the Music students were stuck-up and the Music students thought that the General Education students engaged in a little bit too much of tom-foolery. Either way, both were wrong and prejudiced.

“Hey… why do you look so serious?”

Paul sat up at the sound of Nico’s familiar German accented voice,

“Hey Nico…”

Nico kicked of his shoes hurriedly and fell onto Paul’s bed. He glanced at the huge poster of Vivien Leigh that Paul had hung up and frowned internally. Vivien was an intrusion. Vivien was Paul’s celebrity crush which meant she had Paul’s heart and Nico would have liked to have Paul’s heart. But Paul, well, he wasn’t interested… Nico faked a smile and glanced at Paul,

“So, how was school today?”

Paul smiled slightly and shoved Nico off his bed and onto the floor. Nico glared at him indignantly,

“Paul!”

Paul laughed good-naturedly,

“School was good today. Christian liked that piece I composed. Fernando was one word…brilliant. Sebastian was extremely remarkable but I think he works himself too much. He needs to relax a little.”

“Says one of the tensest men I know…”

“Excuse me, I’m not tense, I just over-think a lot of things. Sebastian strives too hard for excellence which isn’t that bad of a quality. It’s the quality of a winner, of a dreamer, of a leader.”

Nico rolled his eyes and rested his head against the bed and batted his eyelids,

“Go on philosopher Paul… tell me more of your study of Seb’s character…”

“Get out Nico.”

***

Kimi gently shook Seb awake. He, himself hated it when any idiot disturbed him from his sleep but Sebastian needed to sleep properly, in a bed, with a nice soft pillow and a cushiony mattress. The kid pushed himself too hard. Sebastian was hilarious and he was that one person who got Kimi completely. He was in all honesty, Kimi’s best friend and it was a good thing he’d come around to the music studios to check on Seb. If he hadn’t, Seb would have slept on the floor of the music studio,

“Seb…”

Sebastian blinked groggily,

 “Ugh…Ich…I…sleep.”

Kimi smiled softly and hoisted Sebastian up.

“Come on…sleep in room…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi thinks Seb should get a boyfriend. Everybody's worried about Seb. Daniel likes JEV (though JEV is oblivious). Jenson isn't very punctual.

“You’re supposed to laugh…it’s a joke… a funny one…”

Nico rolled his eyes (discreetly, so that Lewis wouldn’t notice) as Lewis’ tried to be funny. Really, Lewis’ definition of humour was pretty strange. He wasn’t funny; he just tried to be funny. He sincerely made an effort to evoke laughter from others. Unfortunately, more often than not, Lewis fell…flat on his face.

Even Seb was funnier than Lewis…oh wait…Seb was actually hilarious but only when he wasn’t being all hard-working and depressing with his sad music. Lewis was funny on that rare golden occasion but Nico usually failed to get Lewis’ humour.

But Nico always laughed because it was Lewis and despite the bad-ass, trumpet-playing gangster like external appearance; Lewis was an angel with a heart of gold who cared more about others than he ever let on. He was a sensitive guy but not everybody saw that side of him. Nico saw right through the don’t-care-a-damn attitude because Lewis was his best friend and a very talented one.

Nico switched on the lights and tensed up…

“Sebastian Vettel! That’s my damn bed! Get off…NOW!!”

Sebastian groaned as he found himself lying on the floor,

“Nico...I was trying to sleep…”

Nico narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips,

“In my bed? Sleep in your bed! And why are you still in uniform?”

Lewis calmly unpacked the take-out they’d picked up for the four of them and placed it on the coffee-table. Diva Nico would calm down…eventually.

Nico paused to breathe and then noticed Kimi,

“And why is Kimi covering his face with his blazer?”

Kimi peeked out from underneath his navy blue blazer,

“Because you are loud…Shut up.”

Lewis and Sebastian burst out laughing as Nico gaped at Kimi in irritation. Kimi sat up suddenly and pointed at the dishes on the table,

“Indian?”

Lewis grinned and nodded,

“Hot and spicy and straight from Karun’s Corner…”

Sebastian clapped his hands in delight,

“Yippee…and uhm…Kimi, thanks for today…”

“Yeah.”

Nico glanced between Kimi and Seb as he bit into a naan,

“What happened today?”

“Seb fell asleep in the studio for the third time this week…”

Nico forgot all his previous annoyance and looked at Seb with worry in his eyes,

“Nein, stop this… Don’t push yourself so much… You’re good… everybody knows you’re good… Sebastian, you’ve got to let go and be free… You stayed up yesterday… don’t… you should sleep… it is productive… Lewis and I sleep…yes, yes, I know you sleep, you just don’t get enough sleep for all the effort you’re making… please…”

Sebastian felt his cheeks burn under the scrutinising but worried gazes of Kimi, Nico and Lewis. He knew they were right. They weren’t the first to tell him that he needed to relax.

Christian and Stefano (Stefano didn’t even teach him, he was the piano teacher at St. Christopher’s and Seb didn’t learn the piano…he played the flute. Christian must have gossiped about him to the staff.) Stefano had stopped him in the hallway and lectured him on how important rest was for a gifted musician. He must have mentioned something to Michael Schumacher as well because despite the fact Michael was touring the world for a series of concerts; Seb had received an email from his childhood idol to take a break.

Seb had grown up admiring Michael and like Michael he’d originally started out as a violinist but had eventually settled on the flute. The flute…well, he loved playing it. He loved holding the cold metal and he loved the sound it made. It was his jam…now back to Michael. It was definitely cool to exchange emails with Michael Schumacher, the flute maestro. If somebody had told the five-year old, Michael-worshipping him that he would grow up to be Michael Schumacher’s friend, he would have laughed at the absurdity. Though that was exactly what happened. Michael was his friend who was always ready to help him out with stuff.

Even Fernando had looked at him with concern when Sebastian had showed up for one class with six different versions of the same melody. (They were essentially the same with minor differences of dynamics and a few changes to the music notes.) The Spaniard had glanced through all of them and then patted him on the back and told him not to sweat it.

Maybe he did work too hard but nobody suffered from a little extra effort.

Kimi was always telling him not to push it because Kimi cared. That was rare considering it was Kimi who tried to remain as emotionless as possible when dealing with people. But Kimi liked him and supported him and Kimi was just the best friend Seb had never had in his life. Kimi was your no-nonsense type of guy; he did things and then thought about them. Like the time he kissed Heikki Kovaleinen in the school library and then stalked off; Heikki ended up asking Kimi out. They were still together but they weren’t your typical kind of together. They didn’t kiss, they didn’t fret about each other, they didn’t send romantic messages to the other, they didn’t do jealous but they were just together. Sebastian figured it probably had something to do with the Finnish blood… maybe they just loved each other in a different way, in a hushed way.

Nico was fantabulous…he was fabulously fantastic. Nico was your typical male diva (who played the saxophone). Nico had perfect hair that never seemed out of place, green eyes that gleamed with enthusiasm and a sassy attitude to match his good looks. Sebastian was pretty sure that in an alternate universe Nico was a model.

Lewis was…great but mad and dog-crazy and insisted that they spend an hour every Sunday at the dog shelter in the neighbourhood. Sebastian liked dogs but really? An hour with dogs was just stretching it too far but he still did it because it was Lewis and Lewis was his friend. Kimi found it silly but he would come and Nico would come… wearing some of his old clothes for fear of the dogs dirtying him…

These three people were his friends, his closest friends. They knew everything about him and they were his confidants who he would trust with all his secrets and with his life. They had every right to worry about him but he didn’t want them to…

He stared uncomfortably at his feet,

“Can we not talk about this, please? And yeah, I’ll try to sleep earlier.”

Kimi looked at Sebastian thoughtfully,

“You need a boyfriend.”

Sebastian nearly choked on his piece of tandoori chicken,

“What?”

Kimi nodded seriously,

“I could find you a boyfriend in the General Ed department. I know many nice fellows... Not spoken to them much but they seem nice… Heikki’s got some okay-looking friends as well…”

Sebastian frowned; a boyfriend would only be an added distraction,

“I think I’ll pass and are any of them gay?”

Sebastian paused slightly and then narrowed his eyes,

“Hang on… you think I deserve _okay-looking_?”

“You deserve someone…”

“What if they aren’t gay…? Not going to embarrass myself.”

“Pity if they are and you just don’t bother to make an effort.”

“Kimi…”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and eat. I don’t want a boyfriend.”

***

Mark shifted nervously as he waited for Jenson to show up. Jenson would probably turn up at the very last minute… breathing heavily with his cheeks pink from running and hair messed up.

Mark suppressed an amused grin when he heard his name being yelled. Jenson was running towards him, breathing heavily with his cheeks pink from mad dash and his hair messed up. Really, Mark would never have expected to see his best friend look like such a mess.

Jenson looked like the absolute fool he always did everyday…when he was late,

“Thank you Jenson. You’re late…again.”

Jenson grinned and shrugged,

“Ya…ya…whatever…we still have two minutes…and Martin never comes to class early… we can make it… we do have History first, right?”

Mark’s eyes shone with a mischievous glint,

“You’re on…”

***

Kimi woke with a start. The dark-haired guy in front of him had literally thrown himself into his seat and had obviously thought it was appropriate to burst into a fit of laughter. Oh and great… the blond dude sitting next to the guy sitting in front of him was also laughing. Kimi grunted and pulled his cap lower to cover his eyes. He studied with a bunch of imbeciles.

***

Martin cleared his throat,

“So, I was on my way here when two students nearly knocked me down. That isn’t very polite, don’t you think?”

Jenson and Mark exchanged worried looks. Of all the people in the world, they just _had_ to knock down Professor Martin. They were done for. Martin opened his textbook and with a smile said,

“If you can’t make it to school in time maybe you should think about staying at the boarding house. Many people stay there and they’re pretty punctual unlike the few who live down the street or in and around this locality and think it’s absolutely fine to saunter in or in this case, run in..”

Martin’s accusatory gaze rested on Jenson and Mark and calmly said,

“Is that clear? I don’t appreciate late comers and I expect discipline. Now back to history…”

***

Monisha smiled at Daniel,

“Good morning, Dan. Come to return your books?”

Dan smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair,

“I didn’t finish them as yet… I came to return JEV’s books…”

Monisha laughed. Being a librarian was so much of fun. First of all, she could yell at idiots who thought it was fine to chit-chat in the library and second of all, it was interesting to study people. Dan and JEV were another interesting case,

“You like him, don’t you?”

Daniel blushed shyly. Great, even the school librarian could see through him while JEV was an oblivious idiot,

“Yeah…but Jean-Eric doesn’t know…”

Monisha smiled sympathetically,

“Don’t worry… he’ll see you.”

“I share a room with him and he still can’t see me… It’s like Nico’s crush on Paul…”

Monisha nodded in understanding. Nico had opened up to her as well. Everybody seemed to open up to her. Maybe she just had a very listening look to her,

“It will be fine…Now, where are the books?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Fernando centric chapter. Also, Jenson sees through Mark's lie.

Mark knew what Jenson was going to say before Jenson turned to glance at him. It was routine. Jenson always had something to say about the music students and Mark would just listen without saying anything. Instead of speaking up in their defence, Mark would listen to Jenson without voicing his thoughts.

Jenson really didn’t like the music students. He was forever saying that the students in the music department were proud and stuck-up but they weren’t.

Fernando wasn’t like that.

True, Fernando could be terribly frustrating when he was in a bad mood or when he didn’t agree with Mark but Mark loved the Fernando just the way he was. He loved him with all of his flaws and all of his perfections.

Jenson frowned and said,

“Those music students are just plain annoying. Don’t you feel like punching them all in their face? Look at them so smug and proud and those Generals sitting with them…how can they stand them?”

Mark looked up at the only table that boasted of Generals and music students and smiled because aha…he’d just got Fernando staring at him. Fernando was looking at him with clear admiration and his brown eyes twinkled as he mouthed a small ‘hi’. Mark mentally shooed away the butterflies that were fluttering about in his stomach. He gave Fernando a small, slight nod of acknowledgement and then turned back to Jenson,

“Sorry… repeat please… I wasn’t paying attention…” 

Jenson stared at his best friend incredulously.

“Where has your mind been these days? You just don’t seem yourself… I was just saying that those music kids are smug, proud bastards…”

Mark felt sick all of a sudden. How on earth was he supposed to tell Jenson about Fernando?

Jenson would throw a fit and probably ignore Mark for the rest of his life.

***

Paul sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. The canteen was abuzz, as usual…He glanced around looking for something out of the normal but the scene was still the same, Generals sitting with Generals and Music students sitting with Music students.

Their table was the only one that had both Generals and Music students sitting together and chatting and eating. No surprise then that a few inquisitive glances were being thrown towards their crowded table. (You would think that after such a long time people would be used to seeing their table but no, they were still looked at with surprise and wonder.)

Paul’s train of thoughts were interrupted when Nico Rosberg let out a laugh, and voiced out the very thoughts Paul had been thinking (albeit without the irritation of Paul’s.) Nico relished and thrived in the attention.

“They just can’t get enough of us.”

Daniel grinned and shrugged,

“I think they still can’t get used to the fact that Kimi and Hülkenberg sit with us… the music freaks. Honestly, I think all of the Generals are idiots except Kimi and Nico.”

Kimi glared at Daniel,

“You missed out Heikki…”

Heikki Kovaleinen slid into his seat next to Kimi and glanced around the table. Why was everyone grinning at him?

“What is it? Have I got something on my face? And…I thought I heard my name…”

Lewis smiled,

“Daniel was just saying that the only nice Generals are Kimi and Nico and… Kimi added your name as well…”

Heikki’s mouth twisted into a small smile and his eyes glazed over with adoration as he glanced at Kimi for the briefest second and then his attention returned to the plate before him.

“I see…”

***

The words were out of Fernando’s mouth before he could stop himself,

“Mark is nice as well.”

 Maybe love did that… maybe it affected logic and sanity… otherwise why would he be telling the others about Mark? He’d planned on telling them about Mark but not like this… not in the stupid canteen and he’d definitely not wanted to tell them about Mark when Mark was sitting a table away from them. And he rarely complimented people so if he said something nice about someone… well everybody at this table was smart; they would put it together.

There was pin-drop silence at the table. Fernando knew his face was as red as the red shirt he was wearing. And why was everyone looking at him like he’d said something completely stupid? He hadn’t. He’d just said that Mark was nice... But they didn’t know Mark… wait, Kimi knew Mark. Kimi and Mark were both in History. But it was Kimi and he didn’t pay attention to others… Sebastian was that rare exception but then Seb and Kimi were best friends.

 He didn’t want them to know Mark; they might harass his poor Australian boyfriend. He glanced around nervously,

“Stop looking at me like that… Mark… I…”

Kimi pulled down his sunglasses and stared suspiciously at Fernando,

“When you say Mark… Are you talking about Mark Webber?”

Fernando’s mind let of a string of Spanish swears. How brilliant?! Kimi actually remembered that he studied with a Mark. 

“Ah… yes…”

Lewis burst out laughing,

“So… all those lovey-dovey music compositions you’ve been submitting… They’ve been this Mark Webber’s effect?”

Fernando blushed furiously and looked down,

“Can we move on now? There are more important things to talk about than my relationships.”

Romain smiled brightly,

“Fernando in love… that is important…”

Fernando glared at Romain,

“Shut up or I will tell Marion that the anonymous love letters are coming from you.”

“You are evil.”

***

Fernando ran his fingers across the black and white keys and thought of Mark. After Raquel left him… he’d never thought he’d fall so hopelessly in love. The love he had for Raquel had been magic while it had lasted but they had fallen out and he’d been miserable for days until he realised that life goes on. And life went on and he fell in love with Mark Webber.

Fernando had first met Mark when he was ten years old. There had been a music concert of young talents in the park and Mark’s music-crazy babysitter had dragged him for it. Fernando had opened the concert and Fernando still remembered the look of complete awe in the eyes of the boy sitting in the front row. The boy with this remarkable jaw-line had come up to him after the show and had hugged him. He had introduced himself as Mark Webber and Fernando had shyly nodded and smiled. That incident would be Fernando’s first experience of a crush.

He again met Mark in the St. Christopher’s school library, many years later and Mark had stared at him and he had stared at Mark. They spoke for a while and exchanged numbers and that was the beginning. Somewhere in between the text messages and the phone calls and the ridiculous fights and the chance encounters in and around the school, they fell in love.

Mark loved listening to Fernando play. That day in the park when he first heard Fernando play the piano had never left his mind. He loved the way Fernando’s fingers seemed to dance over the keys. He loved sitting next to Fernando while he played. He wasn’t musically gifted but he was smart enough to know that Fernando was gifted.

Fernando loved the music studios. All the music students loved the music studios. It was the one place where they could practise in peace and it was here that Mark had first kissed Fernando.

Fernando glanced up and smiled when he saw Mark walk in,

“Hello…”

“Hey mate…”

***

Mark was at the window when he got Jenson’s call,

“Hey, Jense… what’s up?”

“Where are you right now?”

Mark glanced at Fernando, who was sitting at the piano and watching him with interest. He sighed and lied,

“At home… why?”

“I’m outside the music studios and I’m not sure what upsets me more… the fact that you just lied to me or the fact that you’ve been hiding stuff from me…”

“Jenson, what are you talking about? Jenson… don’t cut the-“

Mark’s eyes swept over the sprawling grounds and he swore under his breath when he spotted Jenson walking away from the music studios. Things made so much more sense.

Jenson had seen him enter the studios and Mark had just lied to his best friend without hesitation. He needed to explain things to Jenson.

Mark dashed out and nearly knocked over a guy who looked a lot like Kimi and some other guy.

“Jenson.... Jenson… Wait!”

***

Fernando grabbed Kimi by the hand,

“Did you see Mark?”

Kimi scowled as he dusted his pants,

“Your idiot boyfriend is an idiot. Knocked me over.”

Fernando smiled at Kimi and Sebastian (if Fernando didn’t know about Heikki he would have thought something was going on between Kimi and Seb.)

He could think about Kimi and Seb later on… Right now, he had to worry about Mark,

“Come with me.”

***

"Seriously? You're Mark's boyfriend? He could do so much better..."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't need to defend myself to a music student..."

"Mark doesn't need to defend his love..."

What had started out as a fight between a desperate Mark and a furious Jenson ended up in a yelling match between an insulted Fernando and a mad Jenson. Mark watched helplessly as Jenson and Fernando traded insults. Seriously this was scary… his best friend and his boyfriend fighting and people were looking at them.

The guy standing next to Kimi smiled nervously at him and said,

“Bad time to make introductions but I’m Sebastian and you must be Mark… And uhm… do you want a full-blown fight on your hands?”

Mark groaned,

“I’ll get Fernando and you get Jenson, deal?”

“Deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jenson glared at the boy awkwardly holding his hand and pulling him away from Fernando. (Fernando was being dragged away by Mark, who apparently thought that the best way to stop a fight from breaking out was by snaking his arms around Fernando’s waist and lifting him away.) He looked at the boy holding his hand and noted with annoyance that this was another music student,

“And who the fuck are you? Mark’s other secret music boyfriend?”

Jenson watched with hidden interest as first, confusion…then, understanding and finally, irritation spread across the guy’s face. His baby blue eyes met Jenson’s and for the first time, in the longest time, Jenson felt a strange lurch in his chest.

No way.

No fucking way.

His heart had just skipped a beat.

His heart wasn’t supposed to just go around skipping beats.

Hearts that skipped a beat belonged to people who were infatuated, in love, fighting a possible attraction. They most certainly did not belong to him.

The blue eyes of a music student had made his heart act all funny…a _music student_ of all the possible people in the world.

The boy brushed back his blond curls that were falling on his face and smiled,

“I don’t even know Mark and in case you’re interested… I’m Sebastian.”

Jenson resisted the urge to say that he was interested, very interested. He couldn’t go around saying that to just anybody and he certainly couldn’t tell this guy…Sebastian, a music student, that he was interested in him. God, he was acting like a sixteen year-old with a crush. He didn’t even know Sebastian and besides Seb was off-limits.  Well, nobody had placed any boundaries…but he had…for himself.

Jenson wasn’t a hypocrite; he couldn’t remove the limits he had set for himself just because one music student happened to look really good. And whose eyes seemed to see right through him… God, why was Seb looking at him like that? Wait, had he just called Sebastian…Seb? Great…he had.

Nobody should be allowed to stare at someone the way Sebastian was looking at him. Jenson felt momentarily nervous because Seb’s eyes were picking away at all the layers he’d created and Jenson is scared that Sebastian will fucking find his damn soul.

Jenson groaned inwardly and closed his eyes to compose himself. He had no reason to be unsettled by this guy. What he was feeling was probably due to the emotions Mark’s betrayal had brought about…It was confusion and not the beginning of an attraction. He was not attracted to this strangely beautiful person in front of him. And then there was the question of Mark and Fernando. Sebastian was in no way involved in all of this…  Seb was a music student which meant he was one of the elite stuck-up pricks at St. Christopher’s.

Jenson smirked and pulled his hand away from Sebastian,

“For the sake of politeness, I’m Jenson…”

Sebastian smiled brightly and shoved his hands in his pockets,

“I know…”

Jenson stared at Sebastian in confusion. Sebastian knew who he was? How? It was Sebastian’s turn to smirk,

“Mark said that he would get Fernando and he told me to get Jenson. I know Fernando but I don’t know you. So, I put two and two together and… I now know that you are Jenson.”

Jenson blinked in surprise. That explanation made more sense than it should have. He frowned,

“Listen kid, I don’t care who you are…All I know is that you and Fernando are from the music department and that’s all the information I need. Your department is full of stuck-up pricks that have been born with silver spoons in their mouth. I’m not done…Music students think they are the best, they’re arrogant, pathetic and-”

(Mark would have stormed over to Jenson to tell him to fucking shut up but he was trying to calm down a furious Spaniard who looked ready to kill Jenson and besides Sebastian looked more than capable of handling the situation.)

***

Kimi watched Sebastian and Jenson with the slightest hint of interest. The annoyance he had felt when Seb had dumped his flute case with him had long disappeared because whatever was unfolding had the subtle suggestions of something that could grow into something else. Normally, he wouldn’t have even cared to stick around but this involved Seb and that was the only reason he needed. Sebastian deserved to be happy and he’d never seen Seb look at someone like that before.

Kimi knew Seb well enough to know that something was going on behind that face of him. Seb could pull of an alright poker face when he needed to but he had never really managed to hide anything from Kimi. Maybe it was because he never even tried.

Kimi knew that Seb trusted him with his life and though Kimi never really said it… Sebastian meant the world to him and he was his best friend and they both trusted each other and got along well.

And Sebastian and Jenson…there was something there…

***

Sebastian gritted his teeth as Jenson continued his rant. Why were the beautiful people such bloody idiots? He poked his finger into Jenson’s chest,

“First of all, you don’t know us. Second of all, you really don’t know us. Why do you even hate us? What did we ever do to you? You don’t know Fernando! True, he can be stubborn as a mule but he is a great guy! And speaking of stubbornness, you seem pretty stubborn as well.”

“Hey! You don’t know me.”

Jenson’s face turned just a little bit white. He completely saw what Sebastian had just done there.

“Exactly. So what right do you have to go around making assumptions about us?”

“I have concrete experience.”

Sebastian frowned in confusion. Concrete experience? What on earth was this guy talking about?

“Huh?”

Jenson threw his hands up in frustration,

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“No, tell me more…”

Jenson paused for the longest time and stared at Sebastian. Sebastian wanted more than anything for the ground to open up and swallow him because… well, he hadn’t embarrassed himself but Jenson was looking at him with piercing blue eyes and studying him and he all of a sudden felt really awkward. (He himself had been studying Jenson with interest but now, to be the subject of somebody else’s questioning gaze unnerved him.)

Jenson smiled,

“Forget it and uhm…Mark?”

Mark glanced up at Jenson. What was the probability that Jenson was going to forgive him? Jenson looked between Mark and Fernando, who looked to be cursing him in rapid Spanish,

“I still can’t believe you lied to me… Don’t wait for me tomorrow morning.”

***

Mark sighed and shook hands with Sebastian Vettel,

“Thanks, mate…and I’m really sorry about Jenson…I don’t know…he just doesn’t like the music students…”

“Do you know why?”

“Nah…I never discussed it with him…”

***

Fernando leaned against Mark and scowled,

“I don’t like your friend.”

“Come on...give him time…don’t worry…he’ll like you…eventually…”

“What sort of a friend is he? Ha…he should be happy you found love…just because he’s wilting all alone doesn’t mean he can dictate terms… I mean, you love me, I love you and he has no right to say I’m no good for you. I’m good for you…aren’t I?”

Mark smiled at the subtle trace of insecurity Fernando’s voice betrayed. He planted a kiss on Fernando’s head.

“You’re perfect for me and I love you. Let’s forget Jenson for awhile and talk about other stuff… like…uhm…wasn’t that Kimi with Sebastian?”

Fernando nodded,

“Yes…but they’re not together. Kimi has a boyfriend…Heikki Kovaleinen…you know him?”

“I’ve heard the name.”

“Kimi and Seb are very good friends, nothing more… They stay in the boarding house and they share a room with Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton…”

“I don’t know who they are but okay.”

“Sebastian is depressing.”

“He is? Seemed fine to me…”

“No, not depressed…depressing! His music compositions are very sad and dark not like mine. You heard the new one, right? The one I dedicated to you?”

Mark grinned and turned Fernando around to look at him in the eyes,

“I did and I loved it and Fer?”

“Yeah…”

Mark leaned in closer to Fernando so that their lips were almost touching. He whispered with a smile,

“I think you’re pretty hot when you’re angry…”

Fernando turned bright red because Mark could be so direct sometimes and he said things in such a matter-of-fact way and they’re still on the school grounds and people are still walking around them and Mark’s looking at him like he’s the most precious person in the world,

“I…I…uhm…Mark…”

“Shut up Fernando….”

Fernando smiled as Mark kissed him lightly on the lips. Mark was perfect. No, he was beyond perfect. He was perfection.

***

Kimi declared as he opened their room door,

“Sebastian is in love.”

Sebastian smacked Kimi,

“Shut up…I’m not in love…and stop saying…you can see it in my eyes…”

“But I can…”

“Kimi…shut the fuck up.”

“The one time I decide to talk you tell me to shut up? Nice…”

Nico and Lewis grinned at each other. That was unexpected but very interesting. Nico smirked,

“So, Seb what’s his name?”

Sebastian glared at Kimi. Now he had three annoying roommates to annoy him some more. He was not in love with Jenson. Jenson just fascinated him; nothing more and nothing less. Despite what Kimi kept on insisting on, there was no hidden attraction that both he and Jenson had tried to hide. Jenson hated music students so there was no way Jenson was attracted to him. Kimi was such an idiot and now he’d given Nico and Lewis the chance to nag at him. He frowned as he removed his black blazer,

“I am not in love…”

Kimi smirked and patted Seb on the back,

“That’s what they all say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [What Seb says to Jenson (First of all, you don't know us...) is inspired by One Tree Hill.]


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the part where we discover more of Jenson with a splash of Jevcardo

Ross was standing in his front porch, enjoying a cup of hot tea when he saw a familiar lanky figure running down the street. It didn’t matter that Jenson was a good distance away, he would have recognise that face anywhere.

He smiled and shook his head. Jenson would never change. He was forever running; the word ‘walk’ didn’t seem to be a part of his dictionary. When Jenson was a lot younger, Ross had tried to rid him of the habit but Jenson was in some way, a fitness freak…a cake-loving fitness freak, that is. Running wasn’t a bad habit but maybe Ross was a little bit old-fashioned, he liked taking in the surroundings in calm, aimless strolls…Jenson just dashed about everywhere, without a care in the world. 

Ross remembered with a smile, how a red-faced and panting Jenson used to show up at his door-step. Jenson had been such a delightful and strong-willed kid…even as a boy of seven, Jenson had been very vocal about what he wanted to do and what he had no interest in.

Jenson didn’t believe in learning music, he believed in living it.

Ross smiled warmly at Jenson,

“Well, hello there Jenson…I haven’t seen you in such a long time and what have I told you about running?”

Jenson laughed and shrugged,

“You’re never going to stop nagging me about running, are you? Running is awesome. Seriously Ross…you should try it sometimes…it’s amazing to feel the wind rushing past you and you know…the solid feel of the ground below you…”

Ross patted Jenson on the head and smiled,

“How are you Jenson? And about running….I think I’ll pass and leave the running to you… I’m an old man now…”

Jenson scoffed,

“Excuses…excuses…excuses…You’re just lazy…and life’s been so busy that I didn’t get a chance to drop in…”

Ross nodded his head slightly and retorted back,

“Excuses…”

But Ross knew that Jenson hadn’t come over to call him a lazy old man and to just say hi, there was something else. He pushed open the door and gestured to Jenson,

“Aren’t you going to come in? You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind…”

***

It didn’t surprise Jenson that Ross already knew that he hadn’t dropped in just to exchange pleasantries. If there was one person who really knew and understood Jenson, it was Ross Brawn, the man who had taught him the piano.

Jenson’s parents had enrolled him for piano classes with Ross Brawn because they saw how their son played the family piano at home. (True, he used to just play any key. He wasn’t a born genius but he had a desire which his parents had recognised.) Ross had taught him the basics and let him develop on his own. Ross understood that Jenson was fiercely independent and confident. He let him play whatever he wanted, he never pushed Jenson but he helped Jenson a lot and more than that, he became Jenson’s friend.

When Jenson had told Ross he was joining the General Department of St. Christopher’s, Ross had stared at him with surprise since he’d been hoping that Jenson would join the Music Department but he hadn’t said anything because he realised that Jenson would only feel stifled in a class room. That was why Jenson had such a strong dislike for the music students of St. Christopher’s. He thought that the music students saw music as a thing to be studied and learnt but for Jenson… music was all about feeling.

Then life got in the way and Jenson just stopped playing the piano. The piano was his secret. He never told Mark about his history as a musician because it was something private and his best friend wouldn’t understand how someone who plays an instrument could hate the music students. (Sometimes, Jenson himself couldn’t understand it.)

Jenson glanced around the house. It hadn’t changed much. White walls were still standing where white walls used to stand. Though one wall had a completely different art job, silver and metallic green paint. Jenson stood for awhile before the wall, studying it and then decided that he quite liked the change. The paint gave the house an almost regal effect. He glanced at Ross with a grin and pointed at the wall,

“Jenson Button approves that.”

“It looks good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

Jenson knew Ross was looking at him with interest and concern. Anybody would be concerned if someone they hadn’t seen in a long time came over and made random comments about the walls.

And then Jenson saw _her_. Ross Brawn’s grand piano affectionately christened ‘Rebecca’ stood in the same place under the chandelier. Jenson ran his fingers over the inscribed ‘Steinway  & Sons’ logo. A familiar itch in his fingers which he hadn’t experienced in a while travelled through his fingers. He gulped and looked at Ross,

“I haven’t played in ages…”

“Go on…just like old times…just be yourself…dance with it…”

Jenson nodded with a smile and flexed his fingers.

He didn’t need to run; he needed to play the piano again. He needed to play because he was mad at Mark. He needed to play because he really didn’t like Fernando. He needed to play because Sebastian had completely screwed with his head.  He needed to play because he needed to get everything out of his system.

He could have played the upright piano at home but he hadn’t touched it in ages and he needed to talk to Ross.

But unlike the music students at St. Christopher’s, he didn’t play with his head, he played with his heart.

And then he began to play.

***

Ross smiled when Jenson finished. This boy was brilliant

“That was really good… You’re rusty but you’re good… Now, what is it?”

Jenson sighed and bit his lip,

“I’m sorry I haven’t kept in touch… And Ross, you remember my friend Mark?”

“Yes…what happened to him?”

“I never told him I used to play the piano…All he knows is that I hate the music students and now, he’s seeing some guy from the music department and I don’t know…there’s this guy, Sebastian…he kind of made me doubt my beliefs. He said I was passing judgement without knowledge and I guess…he’s right…I don’t know the music students and maybe they aren’t egoistic but I believe that they’re egoistic…I’m confused. Mark seems to really like Fernando and I don’t know…I used to think that the music students were all stiff and serious and boring and mechanical but Seb and Fernando……”

Ross raised an eyebrow. This Sebastian character seemed very interesting. Sebastian had somehow managed to make Jenson rethink his views and that itself was quite an achievement.

When Jenson used to be a weekly fixture in his house, Ross had tried to change those views but he hadn’t succeeded. Kudos to Sebastian…

Wait a minute…Sebastian…

Michael Schumacher had once spoken of a Sebastian. Michael was putting on a concert with Ross, on the piano and Gerhard Berger, on the violin and during practise Michael had randomly started talking about some kid called Sebastian who was very talented.

Ross leaned forward,

“Hang on…Sebastian? Sebastian Vettel? Does he play the flute?”

Jenson stared at Ross in surprise,

“What? What are you talking about? Seb? Oh..I don’t know! All I know is that  he’s blond, blue-eyed and he speaks with a German accent…”

Ross smirked in triumph. German…that was all he needed to know. Michael had praised this kid.

“His name is Sebastian Vettel and he’s right...Give them a chance and maybe you’ll surprise yourself… And Jenson...please…don’t abandon the gift you have…”

***

Jean-Eric Vergne blinked in surprise. What on earth was his room mate doing? Daniel was doing that thing that people do to perfect their posture…walking around with a book on their head… JEV’s eyes followed Dan as he walked from one end of their room to the other with this thick book smashing his curls. Why was Dan trying to perfect his posture? Unless he wasn’t trying to perfect it but then what was he doing? Jean-Eric noted with a sigh that Dan had no reason to perfect his posture…he was so wonderful already. JEV blushed slightly and hoped that Dan was too concerned with his walking to have noticed. Okay, so maybe he had a slight crush on Daniel but that was expected…Daniel was such a delight. JEV smiled and raised an eyebrow, he just had to bundle up his feelings for Dan and shove them under the bed,

“Eh…Dan? What are you doing?”

The book fell of Daniel’s head with a crash. Daniel frowned at JEV,

“I was walking…”

“I could see that…why?”

Daniel laughed and flopped down besides JEV,

“Just felt like messing around…”

“With your…English text book..? Okay…that makes sense.”

JEV tried to keep a straight face but really Dan was just grinning like an absolute idiot and eventually they both dissolved into a fit of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis procrastinates a lot and has an awkward conversation with Jenson

Lewis gritted his teeth and he would have counted to ten but he was incredibly fed up numbers. He was sitting in this quaint little café called ‘Café Amigo’ that the entire campus seemed to flock to and everybody was chit-chattering away while he was stuck doing calculus.

Which idiot completes their homework in a café?

The very same idiot who first, doesn’t care a damn about homework and then panics when he realises he’s fucked if he doesn’t do it…the very same idiot who browses the net and works out and goes for a run around the school grounds and in short, does other things instead of doing his homework.

So now he was in a café with Nico and Seb and Kimi. Nico was interrogating Sebastian about some guy named Jenson and Sebastian was getting more and more flustered by the second. Sebastian was muttering a rapid string of Finnish swear words under his breath. Kimi really was a terrible influence on him and speaking of Kimi…Kimi was just sitting there looking very smug and smiling ever so slightly. Lewis didn’t speak Finnish and neither did Nico, but judging from Kimi’s amused expression, Sebastian was probably cutting and chopping Nico up into small pieces. Well, what you can’t understand can’t hurt you.

None of the others had homework to do and it didn’t even surprise him.

In a parallel dimension, Sebastian was probably the sort of guy who was a lazy bag of bones and who submitted homework a whole week later but this was not a parallel dimension. This was the real life and Sebastian was always on fire (if that made sense) the guy was so determined and hard-working that it almost scared Lewis. Sebastian wasn’t a teenager; he was a bloody fucking genius who had his priorities right.

Kimi didn’t need anyone telling him what to do; he did everything in his own time and on his own terms but as far as Lewis knew, Kimi submitted homework on time and never got into trouble. How Kimi never got into trouble or was never handed detention completely baffled Lewis because he lived with Kimi and Kimi could be infuriating sometimes. He was straight-forward and spoke his mind and was disinterested in things he had not interest in. Lewis was pretty sure Kimi had frustrated a few of the teachers but then everybody seemed to love Kimi and Lewis could see why. Kimi was unafraid of being himself and that was a quality hard to find.

Nico…well Nico was so much more than the pretty face a lot of people seemed to think he was but then they didn’t really know Nico. True, Nico was ridiculously good looking but he was a beauty with brains. He was no dumb blond. (Actually Lewis had never really got the whole dumb blond thing; Seb, Nico and Kimi were all blonds but they were all brilliant. That dumb blond thing was just some stupid media concoction. How typical of the media to take certain issue and make it a lot bigger than what it actually is…) Nico was the type of person who messed around and often acted like a complete fool but somehow; he always managed to get top grades and he always helped Lewis with his homework because they were best friends and had been best friends for a very long time. (Their friendship that had started in kindergarten was a source of great pride for the both of them. Arguments, changing tastes, different ideas, and the growing up years, nothing got in the way of their friendship. And the icing on the cake was their mutual love for jazz. Nico on his saxophone and Lewis on his trumpet; they were quite the pair.)

But the best thing about Nico was his helpful nature. He was always ready to lend a helping hand and right now, Lewis really needed one.

He sighed and smiled brightly,

“Nico, be a doll and please complete this for me? I’m fed up and Lauda wants it tomorrow…”

Nico glared at Lewis with the faintest look of annoyance,

“I was in the middle of a fucking interrogation…you’re a crappy good cop…”

Lewis raised an eyebrow. What was Nico talking about? And when did cops come into the picture?

“I’m sorry…but what’s going on?”

Nico rolled his eyes and leaned back with a sigh,

“I’m the bad cop, you’re the good cop, Seb is the prisoner and Kimi is Seb’s lawyer…Got it?”

“Why are you the good cop?”

“Because I said so…but since you’ve blown this grilling…give me your fucking calculus…”

Lewis grinned. He could always count on Nico,

“Thank you!”

“But you got to do something in exchange…”

Lewis’ smile faltered and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Seb and Kimi glance at each other in surprise. This was new. Never before had Nico asked for anything in return. Lewis narrowed his eyes,

“What?”

Nico laughed in amusement,

“Chill…It’s nothing drastic…As you can see…the café’s crowded…as usual…and I’d really like a cup of coffee…we’d all love something…but we’re too lazy to get up and walk…and nobody seems to be coming to serve our table…so…”

Lewis groaned. He knew where Nico was going with this,

“Come on, Nico! Nicole’s at the counter today...can’t you just ask Vivian…she’s serving tables today…and she’s your friend…”

“But Nicole’s your ex-girlfriend…”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Aw…I love you too…”

Lewis scowled. Trust Nico to come up with an incredibly awkward task.

Firstly, Nico was a social butterfly and secondly, he was the charming boy anybody would love to talk to.  Obviously, he made friends with the entire staff at ‘Café Amigos’ and Vivian and Nicole were two beautiful girls who worked part-time at the café. Nico sweet-talked his way into becoming their favourite customer and soon, they were telling him about random details about their life (while Seb, Kimi and Lewis would sit there, awkwardly wondering how the fuck Nico managed to make people pay undivided attention to him.) Nico discovered that they both studied at St. Elizabeth’s High School for Girls and that Nicole was on the lookout for a potential boyfriend. So, Vivian and he got together (side note: Nico and Vivian were just friends) and set up Lewis and Nicole. Sure, it had been a great few dates but Nicole wasn't his type…she was good-looking but somehow, the spark hadn't been there for Lewis…Nicole on the other hand, had fallen head-over-heels and the break-up had been pretty ugly. It had involved some pretty nasty words.

So, whenever they visited the café, Lewis had done his best to avoid Nicole and he’d been successful for six straight months and now, Nico wanted his to go and order with Nicole. Fucking brilliant.

“Idiot…so, what will it be? Two cups of coffee, one for Nico and one for Kimi…And Seb…for God’s sake…don’t ask me to get you a glass of milk…I have no desire to embarrass myself…in front of Nicole…she’ll think I'm some sort of kid…”

Sebastian pouted,

“Hey…when have I ordered milk from here? Get me a glass of orange juice…”

“Two coffees, sorry, I want one as well…three coffees and one orange juice…right…”

By the time, Lewis got to the counter Nicole was handing a box to some dude with blond hair. Lewis smiled to himself. Another blond… Nicole momentarily glanced at him and sighed,

“How may I help you?”

“Hi…we’d like three coffees, two dark and one light…and one orange juice…”

“Hold on a minute…”

Nicole turned to the other customer and smiled brightly,

“One slice of dark truffle cake and one slice of raspberry and white-chocolate cake...Sure, you don’t want more Jenson?”

The guy laughed and rolled his eyes,

“My dad will throw a fit if I blow all my money on cakes but thank you…”

Lewis stared at the guy walking out of the door. Hang on a minute…Nicole had just called him Jenson. Jenson…that name seemed vaguely familiar…oh right…Seb’s Jenson…

***

Jenson spun around. Someone had called out his name…Jenson looked at the guy running after him…Who the hell was this guy?

“Err…how may I help you?”

Lewis took a deep breath. Normally, he wasn’t this reckless but here goes nothing,

“Are you gay?”

Jenson went red…of all the question he’d been asked by strangers…this was the strangest one,

“Excuse me? And give me one good reason why I should answer that?”

Lewis coughed nervously and instantly regretted his decision to run after Jenson. Sebastian was so going to slaughter him when he got back…

“No, I mean, I have this friend…he…uhm…I don’t know…he might…”

Jenson smiled. He could see the embarrassment on this guy’s face,

“I know you mean well…but I mean this in the friendliest possible way, get lost…and yeah, I’m gay…nice meeting you…strange little fellow…”

Lewis watched Jenson walk away from him and then yelled out,

“Do you know Sebastian Vettel?”

Jenson spun around for the second time in a space of ten minutes. Who the fuck was this guy? He stormed towards the guy,

“Who are you and what has Seb got to do in all of this?”

Lewis felt terribly small in front of Jenson. This guy was tall and he was glaring at him and fuck…he was so screwed. He gulped and said,

“I just wanted to know if you were the same Jenson who fought with Seb…that’s it…Seb has nothing to do with this…okay…yeah…bye…sorry…”

Jenson bit his lip as the guy ran away from him. That had been one weird encounter. And how did this guy know Sebastian? There was something familiar about him but Jenson just couldn't place him.

***

Nico raised an eyebrow as Vivian placed their beverages on the table,

“What happened to Lewis?”

Vivian shrugged with a smile,

“Nicole said that he suddenly dashed out.”

Nico frowned...what had made Lewis suddenly disappear?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is clearly conflicted, Nico likes order and Felipe wants to start an e-magazine

Sebastian had always known that Lewis often had trouble controlling his tongue. Sebastian also knew that the only reason Lewis was still to be slaughtered alive was Sebastian’s own inability to carry out threats.

Okay, so Lewis could be a complete arse sometimes but he was nice and fun to hang out with. There were things about Lewis that drove Sebastian insane and he was always saying that he would kill Lewis if Lewis didn’t stop singing the new Jay-Z single (that genre of music always seemed to gift Seb a splitting headache) or he said he was kicking Lewis out of their room if he found another pair of Lewis’ socks on the floor.

It was all friendly, of course and Seb continued threatening with no real substance behind his words. However, this was not one of those days. Today Seb wasn’t even mad, he was a raging bull. Lewis was so fucking dead. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Lewis flinched slightly. Sebastian plus angry wasn’t a great combination…heck, it just meant trouble. Plus, Sebastian’s German accent got stronger and that just made him scarier and Nico and Kimi weren’t doing anything to calm Seb down. They were just sitting there. Nico was grinning and Kimi just looked bored but that wasn’t new.

Sebastian groaned,

“You asked Jenson if he was gay and then you mentioned my name?! I mean…what the fuck? He’s going to think that I’m some sort of weirdo with weird friends. He’s going to hate me for the rest of his life and I fully blame you! And you said that a friend might…ugh…you just told him that I like him and oh my god…I don’t like him. He seems nice but I don’t like him and you asked him if he was gay? Wait…I already said that but yeah…he’s going to hate me for the rest of his life. Lewis!”

Lewis glanced at Nico in confusion. He’d lost Sebastian at ‘some sort of weirdo’ because really…Seb was just rambling on and talking more to himself than to the other three guys at the table. Moreover, Seb was talking absolute rubbish. Lewis hadn’t told Jenson anything about Sebastian liking him; he had actually thought they were just teasing Seb about a fleeting momentary attraction. But Seb seemed incredibly confused between his emotions. To like or not to like, that is the question… But whatever the answer…Lewis was sure of one thing…Sebastian Vettel was one confused teenager…okay, he was like every other teenager in the world but yeah…this genius apparently was capable of confusion. Sebastian was normally sure of himself but Jenson had obviously had some effect on him.

 Kimi snickered under his breath,

“For someone who says he doesn’t like this guy…you sure seem awfully defensive…”

Sebastian rolled his eyes,

“I don’t, okay? He looks nice but I don’t…”

Nico raised an eyebrow,

“Why not? I mean…he’s gay and you’re gay…so, what’s holding you back from falling head over heels with him? Hold on, what does he look like? You just said he looks nice and that’s it…details…I want details.”

Sebastian drummed his fingers against his glass of orange juice and smiled. Jenson was one of those people who looked like he’d won the fucking genetic lottery. His hair was perfect. His eyes were perfect and the slight smile he’d flashed Sebastian was perfect. Jenson was perfection personified.

But he didn’t like him.

No, he definitely didn’t.

He just thought that Jenson was good-looking and there was nothing more to it. His friends were just trying to wind him up but he wasn’t going to let them.

He stood up abruptly,

“If we’re done here, can we please leave? I need to study…”

Nico frowned but nevertheless, raised a hand to call Vivian to their table,

“Lame excuse but fine…and Lewis…your calculus is done.”

***

Fernando shyly opened his front-door and glanced at Mark,

“Uhm…would you…ah…like to stay for dinner today? You can sleep over as well…ah…no…not like that…I mean…we have a guest room…we don’t sleep together…we’re just dating and not sleeping…we make out…we don’t you know…I have a bedroom…fuck…no…I…”

Mark bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Fernando was an adorable little puppy; he was a puppy who had turned ten shades redder. Mark smiled and shook his head,

“You should shut up, you know? I’ll stay for dinner but…I have to go home today…loads of homework to do…maybe I’ll sleep with you some other time?”

Mark winked and walked into Fernando’s house. Fernando followed his boyfriend with a smile on his face…the one person who could get under his skin was this guy…Mark was his inspiration, he was his friend and Fernando was hopelessly in love with him.

***

Nico Hülkenberg sighed when he switched the lights on. Paul was curled up like a kitten in his bed and there were books and papers all around him. Nico glanced at his watch…it wasn’t even eight o’clock and this guy had already closed down for the night. Nico placed the packet containing a burger on Paul’s bed-side table; Paul would get up in the middle of the night and there would be something waiting for him.

Nico gathered up Paul’s books and papers and placed them on Paul’s study table.

Nico liked neatness and order; there was nothing better than books arranged in a prim and proper manner but Paul was the opposite of Nico when it came to things such as arrangement. Paul had this habit of leaving his things around without keeping them in the proper place and then, Nico was left with the task of finding them. Nico didn’t mind though…he liked helping Paul out but he had the tiniest regret…Paul was fucking blind to his feelings.

How blind does someone have to be to not realise that his best friend was in love with him?

***

Felipe loved the library. It was nice, quiet and it helped him think and write.

“Hey…you’re Felipe, right?”

Felipe scrunched up his nose and looked the person over. He didn’t know this guy,

“Yes and you are?”

“Giedo van der Garde…”

Felipe smiled and gestured at the chair besides him,

“I still don’t know you but please…sit down.”

Giedo grinned and pulled the chair out,

“So…yeah…rumour has it that…you want to start a student’s monthly online magazine…I’d like to help you with it…”

Felipe was very much tempted to fling his hands around this random person. The magazine was sort of Rob Smedley’s idea. Rob and Monisha were the two librarians in the St. Christopher’s library and Felipe got on really well with Rob. Rob was always telling Felipe that he needed to publish his work more often but Felipe couldn’t bring himself to send his poetry or his short stories to the news papers. He had told Rob that and Rob had told him out of frustration that a desire to publish starts from within. 

Felipe had reasoned that there must be so many people who wanted to write but who just didn’t send their stuff…and so the idea of a St. Christopher’s e-magazine had formed; a magazine for the students, by the students and of the students.

“So, Giedo…you write?”

“Yeah…and I could also help you with you know…the online stuff and the magazine design and all…a friend of mine…his name is Charles…he’s quite handy with art elements and all…”

Felipe noted that Giedo was wearing a navy blue blazer…a fellow General.

“This Charles…is he also a General?”

Giedo nodded with a smile,

“Yeah…so what do you say?”

Felipe patted Giedo on his back and grinned,

“I hired you at ‘rumour has it’. I can’t wait to tell Rob.”

“Rob said you would take me on willingly…I mean, I was talking to Monisha about creative writing and Rob overheard and then he told me about your magazine and pointed me to you and so…here I am.”

He should have known that Rob was behind a random person talking to him about the magazine because there was only two people who knew about it and they were Rob and Anna Raffaela Bassi. But Raffaela studied in St. Elizabeth’s and she probably didn’t know Giedo so it was obvious that Rob was the culprit.

He had to thank Rob.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back in the cafeteria...

Jenson isn’t angry or maybe he is…maybe he’s just disappointed that Mark had actually decided to listen to him. Mark never listened to him. Mark was his best friend, he wasn’t supposed to listen to him; he was supposed to be an idiot who ignored whatever Jenson said because they were best friends. He was supposed to annoy Jenson and just be the stubborn bastard he actually is but Mark had suddenly taken it upon himself to give Jenson space.

When he’d told Mark not to wait for him, he’d assumed that Mark wouldn’t listen and still wait for him and Jenson would apologise and everything would be fine but things don’t always happen the way they are supposed to.

Mark hadn’t waited for him in the morning, Mark had ignored him through all of their classes and now, Jenson felt more than a little bit miserable.  What hurt more was the fact that from  _their_  usual table in the cafeteria, he could see Mark making himself very comfortable at the table where both Generals and Music students sat. He was laughing and blushing; he looked ridiculously happy sitting next to Fernando.

Jenson’s happy for Mark, he really, truly is…but he doesn’t need space; he’d just very much like to have his best friend back because yesterday had been a weird day and he needed to tell somebody all about it and Mark had obviously made new friends, loads of new friends.

And it most certainly doesn’t help his emotions that Sebastian sits at that table as well and Sebastian’s smiling and joking and leaning much to close to Kimi. Jenson hadn’t paid Kimi much attention; he just knew him as the sullen but brilliant boy in his history class but it certainly looked like Seb knew him fairly well and it annoys him. It shouldn’t even annoy him though; he doesn’t even know Seb but he’d like to give him a chance because Ross told him to give the music students a chance.

He doesn’t realise he’s still staring at their table until someone slides into he seat opposite his; the seat where Mark used to sit.

He tensed slightly and faked a smile because honestly, he had no desire to talk to his ex-girlfriend,

“Jessica…how may I help you?”

Jessica laughed and Jenson was very much tempted to storm out of the cafeteria because really, as much as he had loved her, he couldn’t stand her right now. Jessica leaned forward across the table and smiled or actually, smirked.

“Jenson darling, isn’t it possible for me to just come by to talk to you?”

Jenson scoffed and shook his head,

“That will be the day…so tell me what do you want me to do for you?”

“Nothing really…I just have some questions…”

Jenson knew he shouldn’t agree to this but this was Jessica they were talking about…you couldn’t really refuse her. She had a certain charm about her that just made her both likeable and feared; that kind of explained why she was the Student President of the General Department. 

“Go ahead…”

Jessica smiled smugly and glanced pointedly at the same table Jenson had been glaring a few minutes back,

“So… I’ve heard some rumours…”

“Of course you have…”

 _Fuck._   Jenson knew from the amused smirk on Jessica’s face that he had reacted way too quickly. However, Jessica ignores the moment and doesn’t make any cutting comment and Jenson mentally thanks her for that because he didn’t need a sarcastic know-it-all Jessica right now.

“So, I heard you and Mark had a bit of a fall-out?”

“Yeah…” 

 “Okay…and uhm…I heard you kind of had a public brawl with Mark’s new boyfriend?”

“We didn’t use fists…verbal duel…”

“And…what can you tell me about Sebastian Vettel?”

“He’s annoying…”

“As in…you like him or do you like him?”

“I don’t like him…I hardly even know him…”

“I think you’ll would look great together and invite me to the wedding, okay?”

“Jessica! We’re in high school! And we’re not even together!”

“Could you do me a favour?”

“I was waiting for this! You can’t talk to me without asking something for yourself, can you?”

There’s a brief spark of hurt in Jessica’s eyes but it disappears quickly.

She sighed,

“Jenson… I’m your friend and no, I don’t hate you despite what you may think…Sure, I was upset when you broke up with me but I understand…you’re gay and that’s cool…I just want you to be happy and yeah…just be happy and make friends with that Sebastian guy…”

“What makes you think I want to be friends with him?”

“I don’t think you want to be friends with him…I think you want to be more than that…and Jenson, you should see yourself…you’ve been watching that table for god knows how long and don’t lie to yourself and say it’s because of Mark…it isn’t.”

***

Sebastian glanced at where Jenson was sitting…with this beautiful girl. It hurt which was kind of weird because he had no reason to hurt.

***

Mark liked this group, they were funny and really mad but they were just so full of life and so ridiculous that it kind of made him all warm and fuzzy inside. They were all such strong and conflicting personalities and they fought but they all got along like one huge family.

Mark glanced around the table and mentally tried to rattle of their names; Daniel, Jean-Eric, Romain, Paul, Nico, Lewis, another Nico, Heikki, Kimi and Sebastian…

“Okay, so I have a question? It’s kind of awkward and yeah…uhm…I don’t know…are any of you gay or bi? It’s just that there are no girls at this table…”

There’s a sort of an uncomfortable silence but Romain smiled and nodded,

“We get where that’s coming from…but no, I’m straight…uhm…I kind of like this girl Marion…she plays the violin as well but it’s more of a secret crush and…yeah…”

Fernando rolled his eyes and glanced at Mark,

“He sends her anonymous love letters…”

Mark blinked and then burst out laughing because really?

“You know what mate? Don’t hide behind a hidden face…be brave and tell her how you feel.”

Mark glanced at Kimi and Heikki and grinned,

“I know about you two and uhm…Sebastian…do you like anyone?”

Sebastian blushed and nervously bit his lip,

“I…I…no…I don’t think so…”

Lewis sensed Sebastian’s growing discomfort and said,

“You’re friend Jenson told me that he was gay…”

“Jenson randomly told you he was gay?”

“No, I asked him…”

“Why? You like him?”

“No! Seb-  _fuck_.”

Sebastian was glad Lewis was his room mate. He could kill him in the dead of night. He’d suffocate him using his pillow.

Mark glanced at Sebastian. This table was also a little bit confusing,

“You like Jenson?”

“Nein…he seems like a prick…he was rude and mean…”

Mark shrugged,

“He was confronted with something he’s not comfortable with and he just needs space, he’s a great guy and yeah…”

Sebastian didn’t really want to ask but curiosity got the better of him,

“Who is the girl with him?”

Mark glanced at Jenson who was talking to…

“Don’t you know her?”

Sebastian shook his head, feeling very clueless. Kimi smirked and patted his best friend on the back,

“This is Seb we’re talking about…he’s pretty much oblivious to the real world.”

Mark laughed and shook his head. He could really get used to this. He liked the banter and just the whole colourful conversations they had. It was confusing though because there were hidden stories and emotions here. He hardly knew them but he was fairly certain that Daniel and Jean-Eric liked each other but just didn’t know it and Nico H. liked Paul but Paul…he couldn’t figure out Paul. Nico and Lewis were best friends and probably each others’ wing man and Sebastian looked extremely upset for some reason but he liked them all.

And he needed to answer Seb’s question,

“That’s Jessica Michibata…Student President and Jenson’s ex-girlfriend who he went out with for one year till he realised he just didn’t like girls.”

***

Giedo watched his girlfriend Denise in amusement. She was rambling about all the amazing articles Giedo could write and Giedo could literally see she was getting dizzy with excitement and really, she’s adorable.

“Denise…”

“Yeah?”

“ I’m pretty sure there’s room for more writers…”

“Are you serious?”

“Look at my face…do I look like I’m a joking?”

Denise giggled,

“Giedo, you always look like you’re joking…”

“True that, but right now, I’m a hundred per cent serious…Felipe would love to have more writers on board…”

“You think we could write articles together, sometimes?”

“Maybe…I’ll talk to Felipe, okay?”

“I…”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love comments :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for apologies

Jenson sighed and pushed open the door to the music studios; he needed to apologise to Mark and Fernando...He wasn't looking forward to it because Fernando was all fire and well, he seemed like the the sort of guy who was beyond stubborn and who would refuse to accept his apology and Mark being the romantic idiot he is, would side with him. Or maybe he was just thinking too much about it, maybe it would be fine and maybe Mark and he could go back to being best friends.

Jenson blinked when he realised that there was a receptionist in the front room; an actual receptionist who was reading a book and who looked extremely bored. 

It amazed Jenson because this was looking less like the Music Department's music studios and more like a plush hotel with art work on the walls and oh- there just happened to be a waiting room with a television, a sofa, cushioned chairs, a coffee machine, a mini-pastry shop...this place was fucking amazing...

"May I help you?"

Jenson glanced at the receptionist's name tag 'Timo'...interesting name...

"Do you know where I'll find Fernando Alonso?"

"Alonso is in Studio 32...the third floor...you can use the lift if you want to..."

***

Jenson mentally cursed himself; next time he had to remember to take the lift.

He should have taken the lift.

He should have taken the damn lift.

But no, he liked to run about and walk about and climb stairs because it was all good exercise but for fucks sake...he hadn't thought he'd meet Seb. 

Welcome to the awkward life of Jenson Button. 

Sebastian smiled slightly and smirked,

"Do you know that you think out loud?"

Jenson nervously smiled, Seb was making fun of him...he wasn't serious or was he?

"Um...you're joking right?"

"No...I mean...you look pretty disgusted to see me..."

_WHAT?! ___

"Huh? What? No...you're jumping to conclusions..."

"I'm just like you then..."

"No...you're not!"

Jenson bit down on his lip for fear he might blurt out something unwarranted. 

Sebastian shrugged and smiled,

"Continue telling yourself that..."

"Seb, shut up...I'm just...I'm worried..."

"About how everybody's going to react when they realise you're nothing more than an arse..?"

Jenson resisted the urge to punch Sebastian; Sebastian needed some sense knocked into him because he was talking absolute rubbish and Jenson was feeling increasingly annoyed

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were talking about you..."

"We aren't...and what are you even doing here? I thought you hate all things music?"

Jenson felt an uncomfortable heat rise in his cheeks; Sebastian was wrong about him but maybe he had every right to be, he was the one who always used to bitch about the music students...

"I don't hate all things music and I came here to apologise to Mark."

Sebastian's gaze softened and he smiled broadly,

"Jeez...Jenson...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it...I was just trying to annoy you...what I mean to say is...go Jenson, fly with the wind, don't wait till it's too dark and apologise to Mark"

Jenson stared at Sebastian who had suddenly turned red and burst out laughing,

"Sebastian...what are you trying to do?!"

"I...uhm...I don't know...lighten the mood?"

"Oh..."

Jenson doesn't know what else to say and Sebastian pretty much looks like he wants to flee from there and the silence is just looks like it's killing them both.

Fernando, of all the people, broke the silence,

"Eh...Sebastian...what are you doing? Oh...Jenson...what are you doing here? Come to pick another fight?"

Jenson shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed,

"Is Mark here?"

"What do you want Jenson?"

Jenson smiled at Mark who suddenly walked into view. This was it. It was now or never.

"Mark...listen...I'm sorry...I apologise for being such an..."

Jenson glanced momentarily at Sebastian who was watching him with curiosity and then continued,

"...arse to you and Fernando. I was wrong and I jumped to conclusions...It's just that I'm not fond of the music students and they may be very nice but I don't know any of them and if Fernando makes you happy, then may God bless the two of you. I over-reacted yesterday but my reaction isn't a personal grudge against Fernando who I'm sure is very nice but for some reason scares me...My reaction was based on my beliefs and nobody likes to have their beliefs fucked with. So, Fernando...Sebastian, I'm sorry and Mark, you're my best friend, I can't stay mad at you when clearly I'm the idiot here..."

Mark bounded down the stairs and flung his hands around Jenson,

"Idiot."

***

Kimi glanced up from his Physics text book to see a very pale Sebastian walk in. Less than pale, he looked amazed...so he was more of a happy-pale and less of a fuck-I-just-saw-a-ghost pale. Fuck, Physics was making him act weird or maybe he was always weird. He would go with the second explanation.

"What happened?"

Sebastian looked at him thoughtfully and smiled,

"Jenson...is surprisingly nice..."

Kimi rolled his eyes and returned to his text book, he had a fucking test and he didn't really need love-struck Sebastian right now,

"I told you...you're in love."

Sebastian flung his black blazer on the bed and laughed,

"I'm not in love...it's just that Jenson... he seems interesting and he's nice...he apologised about the whole drama thing yesterday and he has a way with words."

"Wrote you a love letter already? You work fast..."

"I hope you rot in your grave."

"Whatever, I'll probably die tomorrow but whatever..."

Sebastian raised and eyebrow and glanced over Kimi's shoulder and laughed,

"Oh...sorry...enjoy physics..."

Kimi grunted but didn't look up from his textbook,

"I enjoy it, okay? I just find exams and tests stupid and pathetic..."

"Because they test memory and not intelligence...I know...I know...now stop grumbling and start studying though.knowing you and all your moods...you'll ace the test...you just don't want to study because you're already Mr. Know-It-All..."

"Hmm..."

"Why are you worried? You're never worried otherwise...everything's great, right? I mean, with Heikki?"

"None of your fucking business."


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian’s taken aback by the sharp edge in Kimi’s voice. It’s very clear that something was obviously going on but he’s known Kimi long enough to know when Kimi did not want to answer any questions and he definitely did not look social enough right now. That was the thing about Kimi; information was always voluntary and Kimi did not look like he was going to be explaining things any time soon.

Sebastian bit his lip nervously and studied Kimi from his bed; Kimi’s eyes were fixed on his textbook and he refused to meet Seb’s eyes. But then he was Sebastian Vettel and he never backed down if there was the faintest hope of something good coming out of it; so maybe it wouldn’t be of any use to ask Kimi but a friend could at least try,

 “Kimi…what-”

Kimi made a small angry sound below his breath and his words come out more like short staccato like orders,

“We were talking about Jenson.”

Sebastian collapsed onto his bed and pulled out his latest composition which was unfortunately complete crap.  Of all the topics in the world, Christian had assigned them with ‘magic’ which was actually a wonderful topic to write music on but it wasn’t what they would usually do. And Seb hated what he had already written because it just didn’t seem right; he would have to start all over again. Christian was still going to have his head either way because the tune he was planning had an almost evil but magical element to it, it was like music of goblins and elfs.

Seb scrutinised his first draft. He was more exhausted than he’d originally thought and he had work to do but that wasn’t really important now. Something was up with Kimi but Kimi was being all secretive about it and there really wasn’t much he could do to make Kimi spill the beans; Kimi would do that only when he felt like it. So, the only option was to ‘just go with it.’

“Jenson…yes…he’s a nice person and he apologised to Fernando about the whole Mark issue and he mentioned my name and said sorry…but you’re wrong…I don’t like him…”

“Okay…”

Seb looked up in surprise; that was it…that was all Kimi had said…Kimi was the one who’d first started this whole Seb-loves-Jenson thing and now all he said was okay?  That was…strange.

 “Jenson’s nice and all but I’m not in love with him or anything.”

Nico walked into the room at that precise moment and laughed. Seb bristled slightly; he had this sneaky suspicion that Nico was mocking him. Nico sat down besides Seb and flung his hand around his shoulders,

“Now that’s a blatant lie! You just don’t want us to know that you’re as normal as every other normal teenager with normal emotions of...love”

Sebastian coloured slightly, what was up with everyone? It was possible for somebody to find someone fascinating and not be in love with that person…it was possible, wasn’t it? So why was everyone so fixed on annoying him about Jenson?

Sebastian glared at Kimi because really this was his entire damn fault; he had way too much influence on the others and he didn’t even know it.

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“Oh come on Seb…he’s so your type…blue eyed, blond hair, smouldering good looks…admit it Seb…don’t you think Jenson is sent-from-heaven sort of hot?”

Sebastian stared at Nico or maybe it was more of a glare because why was Nico talking about Jenson in such glowing and flattering terms,

“You don’t even know Jenson.”

“True but I know you and Lewis pointed him out to me today…I think he looks quite decent and very fancy…”

Kimi let out a snort of laughter and glanced up at the two Germans,

“Yeah Seb, Jenson’s too…fancy for you! He’s a posh Brit and what are you exactly?”

Seb knew Kimi meant it in good humour but it still stung. Who was he anyway? He was just another music student at St. Christopher’s who besides being a perfectionist had a whole list of flaws to his name but Jenson…Jenson looked like he could be perfect.

Nico snatched the sheets from Seb’s hands and groaned,

“Dude, seriously? Get a life…there’s a really hot boy who you like and you’re sitting here doing homework? Why don’t you go ask him out?”

“Jenson doesn’t like the music students and this homework…helps me relax”

“He would make an exception for you…and your homework makes you more tense than relaxed…don’t deny it Mr. It Has To Be Perfect!”

Kimi, in his usual stoic monotone said,

“I’m trying to study, shut up.”

***

Charles stopped short in surprise, why was Giedo sitting cross-legged outside their room?

“Giedo? What are you doing?”

Giedo glanced up at Charles and smiled in relief,

“Thank God, you’re here! Something’s up with Heikki.”

 Charles groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Vitaly who had stayed with Heikki last year had warned him about Heikki and his abrupt changes of mood and he’d also explained the main cause of it all…Kimi.

“Vitaly told me how to handle it.”

Giedo raised an eyebrow and then Charles remembered that Giedo hadn’t been there during the first week of school when Vitaly had dropped in to bid farewell to Heikki.

“Vitaly and another guy were transfer students from Russia and they stayed with Heikki last year and this year, they returned to Russia…Vitaly said that Heikki gets all sad and upset and kind of strange when something has happened between him and Kimi. Tell me, is he listening to Scandinavian music?”

“You mean, can I understand the songs that he’s been playing for the past hour? No! I just know he’s freaking me out and muttering to himself and I don’t know…he just seems different.”

“Kimi and he must have argued about something…Okay, so here’s what we have to do…we go in and we ignore him.”

Charles had expected Giedo to find his suggestion strange and well Giedo certainly lived up to expectations.

“Are you kidding me? That’s a terrible idea!”

“Trust me on this.”

“How is ignoring him going to help him?!”

“Giedo, just listen to me this once and trust me when I say, ignore Heikki.”

“Stupidity.”

***

The relief in Mark’s voice is more than clear,

“So, Fernando thinks you’re quite the polite gentleman and he understands why you lost it the other day and he likes you and thank you!”

Jenson smiled. He’d enjoyed talking to Fernando and Mark today and he’d inferred something from watching the two of them interact,

“You really like him, don’t you Mark?”

There’s silence at the other end of the line and Jenson smirked. He could almost imagine Mark turning slightly pink.

“Yeah, I mean, he’s Fernando and he’s lovely…”

“And he’s stubborn and hot-headed, reminds you of somebody?”

Mark laughed,

“Idiot…and Jenson…”

“What?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Fer…”

“Ah…its fine…I get why you did it…”

“But you’re my best friend; I shouldn’t have been keeping secrets from you in the first place.”

Jenson stared down at the piano keys in front of him; he was such a hypocrite. This whole piano thing, it wasn’t just a secret; it was a huge chunk of his life which Jenson had kept hidden from his best friend. He was a sixteen year old boy with a lie to his name and a best friend who fully trusted him. Plus, there was the question of Sebastian and his uncanny ability of getting under Jenson’s skin and making him feel all kinds of weird.

His life was a mess.

“Jenson…hello?

Jenson sighed, Mark would be terribly disappointed if he came to know about Jenson’s piano skills but that wasn’t the only thing; Mark would be furious and hurt. Jenson held back a tear; the possibilities were endless and they all made his insides feel funny.

“Listen…I kind of have to go…see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely and I’ll wait for you at the gate! Night Jenson!”

“Night…”

***

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to update (because I haven't updated in forever) and forgive me if it's terrible....


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson and Samantha talk about things. Seb gets Kimi to open up and Mark makes everything awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I haven't updated in ages. Sorry about that. I was just busy with real life AND I got distracted by Star Trek.  
> But here's a new chapter for you which has just been lying about for ages and I'm finally feeling good about it. And there might be 'OOC'ness which I'm sorry about but anyway, enjoy!

Samantha looked over her assignment. This was her baby and she’d worked hard on it but she was fed up of it and going through it for what would be the tenth time that night wasn’t a great idea when it was almost-

“ _Shit._ It’s nearly two and god…I’m starving and is that music I hear? I’m talking to myself but it’s two and nobody really cares…and it must be Jenson….oh my god, it is Jenson…do we have cake in the house? Apparently, there are two people living under this room that need some good old comfort food...”

She gave one last final look at the papers in her hand and rolled her eyes, she was done with this and if her Professor didn’t like it then she could blame her little brother and his problems (which she was always trying to fix because of sisterly responsibility.)

***

Samantha leaned against the door frame and studied her younger brother. She had almost forgotten what Jenson looked like when he was playing the piano. Face slightly flushed, eyes closed, a small smile on his face, fingers moving effortlessly along the keys…it was as if Jenson had never stopped playing. She remembered how a young shy Jenson would blush when asked to play for family functions but he’d eventually relent and amaze everyone. That was usually followed by family members patting him on the head and cooing over him and just embarrassing the awkward child he was. And then, he’s stopped playing. He’d just left the piano and wouldn’t even look at it and his family was banned from asking questions about it…it had been strange not to see him at the piano. But here he was and it was like he’d never turned away from the piano.

Jenson had tried to stuff his love for music in a box and throw away the keys but you can’t really lock up something that literally ran through your veins. You could stop practising but sometimes, the movements and the positions never leave you. It had apparently not left Jenson…

Music was in Jenson.

It was in the drumming of his pencil on his study table.

It was in the impatient tapping of his foot when they were watching football.

It was in Jenson’s life and really, Jenson was the world’s biggest idiot.

To give up on something that was a part of him was stupidity at it’s finest.

“That was good.”

Jenson startled slightly and glanced at his sister,

“Why are you up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I…wanted to play.”

“If you must know, Brian and I broke up today and I was also completing one of my numerous essays.”

Jenson’s eyes softened,

“I’m sorry Sam.”

“About the essays? Don’t be you’ll have to deal with all your college work soon enough-” Samantha sighed as Jenson looked at her with that knowing smirk, “Okay, okay, the sorry was about Brian but I was just trying to lighten the mood but I’m alright and…if you think I’m letting you go without explanations, you mister, are sadly mistaken… and see, I also brought cake for you. Natasha made it…three layers of chocolate and mocha goodness…”

Samantha laughed at the expression on her little brother’s face. She knew him too well, Jenson loved cake, treasured cake and would probably marry cakes if he could and he was an emotional eater who opened up when he had a piece of cake in hand.

***

Adolescence is a tough period with plenty of highs and lows and then there are the stupidities and mistakes.  Growing up Samantha had made her own share of mistakes and she’d cried because things hadn’t gone her way but eventually, she had learnt from the past and she had grown up. Now, a little brother was sitting in front of her and clearly, he’d messed up.

“Have you fucking lost it?”

At the bluntness in his sister’s words, Jenson’s face crumbled like a house of cards falling down and it goes straight to Samantha’s heart. Jenson had been pretty stupid but he was still her brother who she loved dearly. Samantha sat besides Jenson on the piano stool and put an arm around him,

“Oh sweetheart, how could you have been so stupid? Lies…you’re living a life of lies and honestly, how did Mark not figure out that he’s best friend who hates the music student is an ace piano player? I mean, there’s a piano in your house, how did you explain that?”

There’s a dry bitter laugh from Jenson and he tilted his head to rest on Samantha’s shoulder,

“I lied…big surprise there…I told him that my sister played the piano.”

“Dear Lord…so let me get this straight, nobody knows you play the piano, everybody thinks you hate the music students,  Mark’s going out with a music student, you’re attracted to some guy named Sebastian who is also a music student and the main problem is your best friend doesn’t know you as well as he probably thinks he does because you’ve kept huge parts of your life a secret…Jenson, I’m not much of an agony aunt but I give sound advice, clear the air and tell the truth.”

“I don’t have the strength to deal with the consequences of telling the truth.”

“Mark will probably forgive you. With Sebastian; you’d be getting into something, a relationship that’s not based on a lie. You owe to yourself and to him to be truthful and open…how do you think he’s going to feel when he discovers you play the piano? And speaking of Sebastian, right now what you feel for him, it’s a physical attraction…you don’t know him, you don’t know his story…So, get to know him, strike a friendship with him, discover him.”

The corners of Jenson’s lips turned up,

“You’re an awesome agony aunt.”

“I’m an awesome sister.”

***

Sebastian watched Kimi from the corner of his eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Kimi was walking a little bit too quickly and he had his sunglasses on (Kimi wore his sunglasses for two reasons and two reasons only: to protect his eyes from the sunlight and to avoid eye contact.) Call it inbuilt friend intuition but Sebastian was hundred percent sure that this time, Kimi was trying to avoid eye contact.  Sebastian spun around and placed his hands on Kimi’s shoulders,

“Okay, I’m tired of waiting it out, will you please tell me what’s going on? I’m worried about you and you know, I get slightly hyper and I annoy you.”

Kimi muttered under his breath,

“Like a mother hen.”

Seb spluttered,

“Did you just call me a ‘mother hen’? I’m your best friend! If I don’t worry about you, then who will?

“My mother?”

“I don’t think you need me to remind you about this but your mother lives in Finland. I, on the other hand, share a room with you.  You’re my best friend, I worry about you and hell, I never had any one to worry about before I met you, besides my family and Hanna that is…and Hanna was my girlfriend and then she became my close friend but you’re my best friend, and I need to see you happy.”

Seb’s voice had become soft and sad and Kimi sighed and patted Seb on his shoulder,

“It’s okay…I don’t mind the attention.”

“Great…what’s the problem then?”

“Can we skip school today?”

Sebastian gasped,

“I have a perfect attendance record. Why would I want to mess with that?”

“Because you’re best friend asked you to?”

“I love you in a completely platonic and non-sexual way but I’m not going to skip school…I used to do it back home in Germany and then-”

“I know- You had an encounter with some bullies.”

“And that’s when I realised school was a safe place but we are not talking about my life story…we’re talking about your problems.”

“Heikki and I broke up.”

Sebastian blinked. Well, he hadn’t been expecting that. He hadn’t been expecting anything actually because he’d learnt a long time ago that Kimi was unconventional and didn’t go down the overused road.

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.”

“Was it a messy break up or was it a parting of two souls? I’m sorry. I know you’re looking at me like I’m the lamest idiot in the world but I just wanted to know if it was a messy break up or not?”

“We just broke up. It was nothing.”

“Right…if you say so.”

***

Mark smiled at everyone at the table. Okay, maybe he was rushing things by getting Jenson to sit with them but he really wanted Jenson to see how amazing the music students were,

“Guys, this is Jenson, Jenson, everyone.”

“Uhm…hey…I’m Jenson, Mark’s friend, best friend actually and I like cake and I’ve been told I have a pretty face.”

The table erupted with laughter and Jenson felt a warm content feeling somewhere in his chest; it’s funny but it almost feels like this table belonged to a group that was both closed and open, it welcomed people in it and there were strong, close bonds between the members. Jenson had never been a part of a large group; this was going to change everything.

Mark rolled his eyes and elbowed Jenson,

“Just a heads up but this guy is a narcissist.”

“I’m not, I’m just very handsome.”

***

Jenson raised an eyebrow at Sebastian,

“You’re telling me there happens to be a German kid in this universe who loves The Beatles and whose got a British sense of humour?”

Jenson heard Seb mutter something that vaguely sounded like ‘stupid stereotypes’ and it makes him smirk.  Seb smiled slightly,

“I don’t see why it should amaze you so much…”

“Well, you see, I don’t know many Germans and the ones I’ve studied have been…you know…dictators, military officers and the like…and you obviously get what I’m referring to because you’re scowling.”

“Everybody focuses on the dictator part when there’s so much more…German history is amazing and deep and doesn’t revolve around the Nazis.”

“Yes, but that was the most fascinating period, wasn’t it?”

“It’s the most famous.”

“Exactly.”

“But Germany’s so much more than that.”

Jenson laughed and casually flung his hand around Seb’s shoulders,

“I know, I know and you’re going to tell me all about.”

If Jenson noticed the flush of red in Seb’s cheeks or the sudden tension in his shoulders, he didn’t say a word and neither did anybody else.

***

There’s a collective groan and Nico sighed,

“See this is why we need to have some girl friends sitting with us…everybody thinks all of us are gay for each other and no, Jenson, there’s no need to apologise, even Mark asked us the same question.”

Mark laughed,

“I asked if they were all gay and now you asked the same question…Great minds do think alike. But back to your question, Lewis, Nico R and Romain are heterosexual males and Romain has like this huge crush on a girl named Marion.  Daniel likes JEV and JEV likes Daniel but they both think it’s unrequited. So, they’ve never really talked about their feelings.  Nico Hülkenberg has a crush on Paul but I think Paul’s straight and that’s very sad. Kimi’s with Heikki who should be here but he isn’t. Kimi, where is Heikki?” 

“We broke up.” 

“Really? Now you can get together with Seb. There’s a lot of chemistry there. Maybe Seb’s the reason Heikki broke up with you? I think he saw more to your friendship than just friendship, if you know what I mean. Come on, you guys get along really well…” 

Sebastian stared at Kimi, who pointedly avoided looking at him. Seb's eyes flashed a dark and dangerous blue, 

“I- Come with me…I need to talk to you.” 

Jenson doesn’t know these people really well but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Mark might have unintentionally created trouble.  He watched Kimi being pulled away by Sebastian and a stab of jealousy rushes through him. 

Fernando sighed and looked at Mark with worry in his eyes, 

“Dan and JEV, Paul and Nico, Seb and Kimi…oh God Mark, what have you done?”

Lewis took a drink from his glass of orange juice and smirked, 

“Fernando, your boyfriend has let the cat or should I say, let the cats out of the bag.”

 

 


End file.
